1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
2. Related Art
Air fresheners are common devices used to improve and/or change the olfactory characteristics of an environment. Such environments can include bathrooms or wash closets, vehicles, lockers, drawers, etc. Such air fresheners typically include a scent that is aesthetically pleasing, such as flowers, fruits, etc.
One common type of air freshener is a two-dimensional, paper-fiber card with a fragrance surrounded in a clear plastic envelope. The envelope is pierced to form an opening, and a portion of the freshener protrudes through the opening to release a scent. The air freshener includes a string or elastic forming a loop to suspend the air freshener. Such air fresheners are commonly utilized in vehicles. One disadvantage with such air fresheners is that the card is moist, and can leak or leach, leaving a stain on other surfaces, such as dashboards. The plastic envelope and the suspending loop act to resist contact between the card, and other surfaces. Another disadvantage with such air fresheners is that they are aesthetically displeasing. Another disadvantage with such air fresheners is that they have a more pronounced and immediate scent release, releasing a majority of the scent in the first few days of use.
Another common type of air freshener has a disc-shaped shell or canister with a scented disc or gel inside. The shell can include an adhesive strip to stick or adhere the shell to a surface. One disadvantage with such air fresheners is that removal of the shell often leaves a residue of the adhesive on the surface, which is aesthetically displeasing. In addition, the scented material can leak and harm the surface.
Some disadvantages of common air fresheners include 1) rapid scent loss or lack of longevity; 2) non-linear or inconsistent scent release over time; and 3) risk of staining. Some air fresheners disperse their scent too rapidly, thus losing effectiveness over time, and not lasting as long as desired. Some air fresheners quickly or rapidly disperse their scent after activation, and then slowly release scent, or release little scent, thereafter. Some air fresheners include materials that can leak and stain.
Another disadvantage with some air fresheners is that they include a non-solid and non-liquid material, or a jelly-like material, that must be contained in some type of container because the jelly is flowable. The material can become dried and cracked over time, presenting an aesthetically displeasing appearance. Again, the scented material can leak and damage surfaces.